


You Have Metal in You

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Metallokinesis, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Threat of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: It's hard to fight back when powers make you like a puppet.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Kudos: 1





	You Have Metal in You

The feeling of being telekinetically dragged forward was something Jeremy never wanted to experience again. It was a sickening tug at the metal inside his body, and for one heart-stopping moment he thought that it would tear the metal straight out of his body. And then his heels were sliding through the dirt, even as he tried to dig them in and stay where he was.

He wished he had his gun, god, he wished he had back-up. Don’t let him know how afraid you are, don’t-

He came to a stop, Bobo’s fingers just brushing his shirt. The demon had to be able to feel how fast his heart was racing. Keep your cool, keep your cool keep y-

“P-please don’t kill me.” Crap, that was not what he’d meant to say.

“Kill you?” Bobo said. “No no no,” A hand settled on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Now why would I do a thing like that; you’re so much more use to me alive Agent.” The fingers squeezed his shoulder, makes his heart stutter in his chest.

“You do realize how much like a villain cliche you sound right now?” Not the time for quips.

Heat was prickling Jeremy’s back, sickly fear and anxiety making him far too aware of everything. His mouth was dry, throat tight as he scrabbled for a way to try and backtrack.

“Careful there Junior.” The words brought their first confrontation to the forefront of his mind. Pale eyes were locked on him, and his whole brain was warning bells.

*You play along, you get to go back to your friends in one piece. You don’t and, well.”

Jeremy’s blood ran cold at the threatening grin on the demon’s face, flinching slightly as he raised his free hand. A dull ache rose inside him, making his jaw clench.

“We’ll see how much metal I can tear out of you before you’re more…. agreeable.”

Bobo waved his hand to emphasize the last word, and Jeremy let out a relieved breath as he felt the powers withdraw.

“What do you want me to do?” He ground out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old snippet from my tumblr that I once thought I'd make into a fic with an actual narrative. That didn't happen.


End file.
